Only Time Can Tell
by KsE
Summary: Ok this story is about everything, I will try and focuse more on Usagi and Seiya!
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

Author: Hi this is my first Fan Fiction ever so it might be pretty bad I don't know. I don't own any of the characters. This Fan Fiction is when the Senshi's are at school and the Starlights are idols. *~*~*~*~*~*~* means later on.  
  
Only Time Can Tell By Fireball101  
  
Chapter 1: The Surprise.  
  
Usagi sat in bed at noon reading manga whilst Chibi Chibi chased Luna around. Chibi Chibi ran around, "Chibi Chibi Chibi Chibi Chibi!"  
  
Luna, "Usagi! Help me!"  
  
Usagi "Whatever."  
  
The phone started ringing and Usagi picked it up.  
  
"Mushi-Mushi?"  
  
"It's me S-"  
  
"One moment, please." Usagi said and then yelled at Chibi Chibi who kept shouting Chibi Chibi. "Chibi Chibi SHUT UP!"  
  
Chibi Chibi looked at Usagi and made a sad face, "Chibi."  
  
"Anyway who are you?"  
  
"Er oh I'm Seiya Kou Dumpling."  
  
Usagi yelled through the phone, "Stop calling me that! Only-"she didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
Seiya finished it for her "Mamoru gets to call you that, I know," Seiya sounded upset.  
  
"No I didn't mean it that way, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, been rehearsing and getting chased by crazy fans."  
  
Usagi laughed "so you interrupted me from reading mangas for nothing?!"  
  
"Oh yeah the reason I phoned, I have four tickets to our next concert, it's going to be great! It's got a special guest. You can't possibly resist."  
  
Usagi replied, "Watch me."  
  
"Ah I bet you a lunch that you'll take the tickets after I've said who the special guest is, guess who it is."  
  
Usagi said dully, "Give up."  
  
"You're no fun. oh well it's your friend Minako."  
  
Usagi fell off the bed and whacked her head off the desk chair and started crying, Chibi Chibi just blinked at her, and Luna took the chance and escaped under the bed.  
  
"You okay?" "I'm not fine. I'm surprised she never told us."  
  
"So you're coming?"  
  
"Of course! I can't let my best friend down!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha you owe me lunch, I'll drop the tickets off later."  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"Bye Odango." He hung up before she got to protest. Usagi quickly changed and ran out the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi arrived at Minako's house and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps, and Minako opened the door grinning.  
  
"He-llo Usagi! What brings you here?" Usagi grabbed Minako by the shoulders.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were a special guest at The Three Lights Concert!?" Mianko's face fell.  
  
"Oh, you found out. Who told you I was going to tell you all tonight at Rei's place."  
  
Usagi replied letting go of Minako, "Seiya told me, he's given us four tickets."  
  
Minako looked at Usagi nervously, "So you're coming to the concert?"  
  
"Yup!" she saw Minako's face and said "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. just I'm not sure if I'm a great singer."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do great, I better go, I'm supposed to be home to get the tickets from Seiya."  
  
Minako replied, "Oh ok I'll see you tonight" and she closed the door as Usagi walked back to her house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi pulled Chibi Chibi by the arm, "Come on Chibi Chibi! You said you wanted to go so I said yes, but you have to hurry!"  
  
Chibi Chibi groaned and let Usagi drag her along. It was already 9pm and Usagi had just left the house, Seiya had come round at 6 to drop off the concert tickets. Suddenly a red car screeched to a halt beside Usagi and Chibi Chibi.  
  
Curiously Usagi tried to look through the black windows, without warning someone rolled them down. It was the Three Lights.  
  
Yaten said, "In a hurry? Want a lift?"  
  
Usagi replied "Oh if it isn't too much trouble."  
  
"Hop in!" said the driver, the driver turned round and it was actually Taiki.  
  
"Thanks," Usagi and Chibi Chibi climbed into the back with Yaten. Seiya was sitting at the front.  
  
"Hey Odango!" Usagi scowled at him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Hikawa Shrine please, I'm meeting my friends there."  
  
Usagi then noticed what Chibi Chibi was doing, Chibi Chibi was looking from Taiki to Seiya then to Yaten then back to Taiki, Yaten and Seiya noticed as well, Yaten blushed and looked away.  
  
Usagi said strictly, "Stop doing that Chibi Chibi it isn't nice to stare. (Chibi Chibi keeps staring anyway) I said stop it! I'll give you a doughnut!"  
  
Chibi Chibi instantly stopped and started staring at Usagi.  
  
After while Usagi said "Look Chibi Chibi stop it!!!"  
  
"I think she wants the doughnut."  
  
Usagi looked up at Yaten who just spoke and she blushed, "I ate the last one."  
  
Seiya laughed and said "Sheesh if you keep eating you'll be too fat to move!"  
  
Chibi Chibi looked at the floor "Chibi." she kept her head down showing Usagi she was upset.  
  
"Gomen Chibi Chibi."  
  
"We're here," Taiki announced.  
  
"Thanks for the lift Taiki"  
  
"Any time Usagi, see you at school."  
  
"Actually I'll see you tomorrow; I'm going to the concert."  
  
Taiki looked surprised, "oh ok see you tomorrow then!" Usagi pulled Chibi Chibi out the car and waved as the red car disappeared.  
  
Ami, "Let me ask again, YOU'RE A SPECIAL GUEST AT THE THREE LIGHTS CONCERT?!"  
  
Minako sighed and said impatiently, "Yes Ami, for the five hundredth time!!! I AM!"  
  
Rei, "Not saying I don't believe you but where's the proof?"  
  
Minako winced and felt hurt.  
  
Usagi said in Minako's defense, "I have tickets which has her names printed on them." Usagi showed the rest of the girls the tickets, she they swooned over them. Minako whispered, "Thanks Usagi," "No problem".  
  
Minako brushed her hair again trying to get it right, there was only 10 more minutes before the concert starts and Minako was very nervous. She jumped when someone knocked on her dressing room door, standing up she opened the door and found herself looking at Yaten from the Three Lights. Yaten smiled, "Hi Minako, good luck with your song," Minako said, "Thanks I'll give it all I have." Yaten replied, "As long as you sang like last time then you will win their hearts." Minako hugged Yaten and he was surprised but he hugged her back. "Thanks Yaten." Yaten replied and smiled at Minako, "I have faith in you."  
  
He left the room as the concert had nearly started. Taiki said into his microphone, "And we have a special guest who will hopefully become an idol soon."  
  
Yaten continued, "Her name is." Seiya finished it off, "Minako Aino!!!" The Thee Lights and Minako's friends cheered but other wise, it was quiet, Minako ran out on the stage sweating. Minako said through the microphone, "Hello um I'm Minako. Aino and um I'm going to give it my best shot!" Minako started singing. Rei whispered to the other girls, "I wrote that song!!!"  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
"Please Rei please can I use one of your songs?" Minako pleaded, Rei who was sweeping the Temple floor, "What for?" "I want to try something, please." Minako pleaded again. "Oh ok you win," Rei replied continuing sweeping the floor. [End of Flash Back]  
  
As Minako sang she started to realize that the audience started swaying and nodding to the rhythm of the song, she sang with her heart always thinking about what Yaten said, "I have faith in you." She finished the song and was delighted when the whole audience clapped and whistled for her.  
  
Minako shouted over the noise, "I want to thank the Lights for inviting me, thank my friends over there (Minako points to Usagi and the rest), thanks to Rei for lending me her song and thanks for you guys for being such good sports!!!!!"  
  
Everyone clapped as she left and the concert went brilliantly.  
  
Minako was sitting happily in her dressing room changing out of her clothes and was changing into her normal ones when Yaten walked in.  
  
Yaten blushed and mumbled "Gomen Minako I'll come back in a moment."  
  
Minako went red and finished changing before walking outside, she found Yaten leaning against the opposite wall deep in thoughts, Minako leant against the wall opposite him, he snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her.  
  
"Good singing Minako."  
  
Minako shrugged, "I wouldn't have managed it without you, (Yaten looked puzzled so she continued) if you didn't ask me to sing as a special guest then I guess I would have never done that."  
  
Yaten stepped forward and looked into Minako's blue eyes; she stared into his sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
"You would have, you have hidden talent," Yaten said softly to her. Minako was frozen, Yaten smiled at her and Minako forced herself to smile back. Wow she thought, he's got feelings for me. I hope he asks me out! Think Minako think of something brilliant to say!  
  
Yaten whispered to her quietly, "I enjoy having your company, fancy going out tomorrow night with me?"  
  
Minako smiled at him, "I would love to!" As the Three Lights got back to their home, Yaten announced that he was going to have a shower.  
  
Seiya grumbled, "Like we care."  
  
Yaten glared at Seiya but understood that Seiya had been tired from the concert, he swept out the room and Seiya sighed.  
  
Taiki looked up from the book he had planted himself in when they got in the door, "What's wrong now Seiya?"  
  
"Girls."  
  
"Usagi again huh?"  
  
Seiya nodded slowly, "She owes me lunch as well."  
  
Taiki laughed and yawned, "Well I'm getting to bed, it's been a long day, I promised to er. I have something to do tomorrow so I'm just going to head to bed."  
  
"Night Taiki."  
  
"Night Seiya." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dates With The Three Ligh...

Authors Note: No Reviews at the moment, please don't read on if you don't like bad language Oh yeah I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Only Time Can Tell By Fireball101  
  
Chapter 2: The Dates with The Three Lights  
  
Seiya stretched in his bed at the Three Lights house. Seiya's room was very small so he got it but Yaten and Taiki shared a room that was bigger. He walked into the bathroom and started having a shower.  
  
Yaten was making breakfast thinking about his date with Minako later. Taiki walked in without Yaten knowing.  
  
"Ohayo Yaten."  
  
Yaten jumped and dropped the plate he was holding. "Stop doing that!"  
  
Taiki scratched his head, "Gomen, I never meant to."  
  
Yaten got a brush and shovel and threw the broken plate into the bin.  
  
Meanwhile. Usagi was still in bed, her brother Shingo yelled at her, "Oi! Usagi wake up! Breakfast is done!"  
  
Usagi just groaned but soon Shingo came up to her room and started pushing her off the bed.  
  
"Wake up Usagi! Someone phoned you!" Shingo whacks Usagi over the head causing her to wake up.  
  
"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me over the head!" Usagi said rubbing her head.  
  
Shingo stood with his hands on his hips, "phone for you and breakfast is ready!" Shingo walked out the room.  
  
Usagi picked the phone up, "Mushi Mushi?"  
  
"Hi it's Seiya."  
  
"Hi Seiya! Great concert, what's up?"  
  
"Thanks Odango, you owe me lunch."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Hello? Odango?"  
  
"Oh gomen Seiya. how do I owe you lunch?"  
  
"Remember the bet? I said that you wouldn't take the tickets."  
  
Usagi slammed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Oh god! I forgot."  
  
Seiya laughed, "Well meet me at 12 at the Shine Restaurant."  
  
Seiya hung up.  
  
The phone started ringing when she placed it down.  
  
"What now Seiya!?"  
  
The person cleared their voice, "It's me Mamoru, I was wondering if you could meet me for lunch."  
  
Usagi sweat dropped, "Oh. er. gomen Mamoru but I'm going out."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Um Seiya, you know the one from the Three Lights?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Gomen Mamoru I promised him."  
  
"Doesn't matter what were you doing yesterday? I phoned you all day but your mum said you weren't home."  
  
"I was at the Three Lights concert."  
  
"I thought you didn't like them, and you never go out with me anymore."  
  
"Gomen Mamoru. but Seiya offered me tickets and Minako was a special guest, I couldn't let my two best friends down!"  
  
"So, he's your best friend now then? Soon he'll be your boyfriend!"  
  
"Mamoru!!" Usagi was angry that Mamoru thought she was that kind of person. "I am not dating Seiya!"  
  
"Sure whatever you say." He hung up after that.  
  
Usagi stared angrily at the phone but Chibi Chibi tugged it away and pulled Usagi downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Taiki was in their room looking for something to wear for his date with Makoto.  
  
Yaten was also looking for something to wear for his date with Minako.  
  
Yaten and Taiki both said at the same time, "Who are you going on a date with?"  
  
Both again, "I'm going with one of Usagi's friends." They laughed together and carried on looking for clothes.  
  
Seiya shouted, "I'm going out to lunch with Usagi!"  
  
Taiki and Yaten shouted back, "Hai!"  
  
Seiya drove slowly to the Shine Restaurant listening to the Three Lights new song "Searching Everyday".  
  
Usagi was walking slowly to the Shine Restaurant when Seiya came past in his car, Usagi shouted after him, "SEIYA! WAIT!" but Seiya kept driving. Usagi sighed and ran to catch up with him but crashed into someone.  
  
"Go.men," Usagi looked up and found Mamoru staring back at her.  
  
"In a hurry to see Seiya?" Mamoru said coldly.  
  
Usagi was only a few steps to the Shine Restaurant. "Well. I'm uh late," Usagi stuttered.  
  
Mamoru opened his mouth but someone shouted for Usagi.  
  
"Hey Dumpling! Over here!" Usagi turned around and saw Seiya running towards her.  
  
"Hey Seiya," she waited until he was beside her, "meet Mamoru my boyfriend" "Uh hi" Seiya said smiling, he held out his hand.  
  
"Hi" Mamoru said coldly but didn't take Seiya's hand. Seiya dropped his hand and looked at Usagi.  
  
Usagi felt trapped so she said, "Well we better go! Food is on its way! Bye Mamoru!" She grabbed Seiya's arm and pulled him inside the Shine Restaurant. When they were inside Usagi wiped her forehead.  
  
"Close call huh?" Seiya said beside her. Usagi nodded and together they went and grabbed a table.  
  
A brunette waitress came excited.  
  
The waitress gave them the menu and looked eagerly at Seiya, "Excuse me sir, but are you Seiya Kou?"  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes and flashed a winning smile at the waitress. She blushed and Seiya said, "For course what can I do for you Ma'am?"  
  
The waitress said, "Could I get a signature?"  
  
Seiya laughed, "My pleasure Ma'am," he replied flirting with her, he signed a piece of paper and handed it to her, she folded it carefully as if it was made of gold.  
  
She took their orders and Seiya leaned back on his chair.  
  
Usagi get fidgeting with her hair.  
  
So Seiya said, "Look Odango! Your Odango's are fine!"  
  
Usagi looked up surprised, "Wh.at?"  
  
Seiya was going to answer when Makoto and Taiki walked in, Usagi went red as Makoto and Taiki saw them.  
  
Seiya stood up and greeted Makoto and Taiki, "Ohayo Taiki and Makoto!"  
  
Makoto went red as well and said, "Ohayo Seiya and Usagi, Usagi? I never knew you were with Seiya."  
  
Usagi replied, "Well I never knew you were going out with Taiki either!"  
  
Taiki and Seiya laughed and Seiya invited Makoto and Taiki to join them, which they did. The waitress came back and screamed when she saw Taiki, they all laughed as Taiki gave her his signature.  
  
Seiya laughed and said to the waitress, "This is your day isn't it?"  
  
The waitress grinned at him and replied, "Yup! All I need is Yaten's! Is he coming?" she added eagerly.  
  
Seiya said, "Not that I know, he's going out later though, I can ask him to come here!"  
  
She grinned at Seiya and said, "You're spoiling me! Can I take you twos orders?" Makoto and Taiki gave her their orders and she went off dancing with joy.  
  
Makoto looked at Usagi who was awfully quiet, "Usagi? You ok? You seem depressed."  
  
Usagi looked up and tried to smile, "It's nothing, just Mamoru and me had an argument."  
  
Makoto, "He's an idiot, anyway. sorry, what was the argument about?"  
  
Taiki and Seiya listened carefully; Makoto and Usagi had forgotten they were there.  
  
"He was getting annoyed that I never see him anymore, but I do, he's getting jealous because I went to The Three Lights concert and for today for having lunch with Seiya," she smiled sadly then looked at Seiya, "Uh oh."  
  
Usagi sank in her chair going red.  
  
Taiki changed the subject quickly, "So whose Yaten's date? He wouldn't tell me."  
  
Makoto replied, "It's Minako she's been dancing around phoning everyone."  
  
Seiya and Taiki laughed and soon they all chatted, and Usagi forgot that she was having a fight with Mamoru.  
  
Makoto said as they started to leave, "We should do this again, that was fun!" The others nodded in agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AMI! You're supposed to be helping me not stuffing your nose in a book!" Minako yelled.  
  
Ami yelled back, "Well Rei's here! You don't need me!"  
  
Rei yelled at both of them, "JUST SHUT UP! God."  
  
Minako looked through her wardrobe again for any clothes that she might have left.  
  
"Ami whispered, "Oh my god, I don't believe it."  
  
Rei and Minako chorused, "What?"  
  
Ami pointed outside the window and Minako and Rei scrambled over to the window and gasped, outside Mamoru was kissing a brunette, which was NOT Usagi!  
  
Rei, "I'll kill that bastard," Rei ran out the door and they heard the front door get slammed shut, Minako opened the window so they could hear what was going on. Ami and Minako stared outside as they watched Rei stomped up to Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru saw Rei but the girl stayed attached to Mamoru. Rei stomped up to them and pulled the girl to the floor and slapped Mamoru with all her strength (which I can tell you is a LOT of strength. Mamoru looked back at Rei.  
  
Mamoru snapped at Rei, "What was that for?!" He helped the girl on the floor back to her feet.  
  
Rei snapped back, "For cheating on Usagi!!!!"  
  
Mamoru replied coolly, "She's cheating on me with Seiya."  
  
Rei slapped him again, "THEY'RE FRIENDS!!!! SEIYA'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!!!!"  
  
Mamoru didn't believe her, "Who? Tell me."  
  
Setsuna appeared behind Rei and replied, "Me."  
  
Ami and Minako gasped, so did Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru replied, "Y..ou?"  
  
Setsuna replied coolly, "Yes me and if you have a probably with that then you'll have ME to deal with," Setsuna slapped Mamoru knocking him off his foot, he laid crumpled on the floor, "Watch your step Mamoru, I'll hurt you even more if you hurt our princess anymore!"  
  
Setsuna disappeared down the street, Mamoru took the chance and ran for it, and the brunette he was with had already abandoned him.  
  
Rei went back into Minako's house to be greeted by claps.  
  
Ami shouted at Rei, "Good slapping!"  
  
Rei grinned but admitted, "Nah, Setsuna's slap was better!"  
  
They all roared with laughter.  
  
Yaten and Minako sat inside the Shine Restaurant.  
  
Yaten said softly, "Minako. you look very nice tonight."  
  
Minako blushed, "Thanks."  
  
A brunette waitress came running to them and grinned at Yaten.  
  
Yaten smiled back and said, "You must be the famous waitress Taiki and Seiya were talking about, " he laughed and gave her his signature.  
  
Minako gave her order to the waitress and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"So Minako, what have you been doing today?"  
  
"Ah well apart from trying to choose the right outfit, nothing much," Minako said.  
  
Yaten laughed and smiled at her warmly. "I heard well more like saw you being a really big fan of us."  
  
Minako blushed and replied, "Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Well I've seen you trying to get in backstage more than once!"  
  
Minako went bright red but luckily their orders arrived.  
  
"Thanks Yaten."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yaten was driving Minako home, Minako replied softly, "For taking me out."  
  
"Any time Minako, I had fun."  
  
They arrived outside her house; Minako looked at Yaten and smiled. "Thanks again I had a really good time."  
  
Yaten leaned towards her and hugged her, "I'll phone you Minako."  
  
Minako nodded and went out the car and opened her house door, she waved and closed the door when she got inside.  
  
Seiya was playing the piano when Yaten got back, Taiki was reading a book. Suddenly a red light filled the sky outside. 


	3. Chapter 3: A New Singer

Authors Note: I'm not sure if this chapter's any good; I just made it up as I got along. I don't own any of the characters apart from Seiyaki. Thanks for the reviews! I was really happy!!!!  
  
Only Time Can tell By Fireball101  
  
Chapter 3: A New Singer  
  
The red light caught Taiki, Yaten and Seiya's attention, but they didn't do anything.  
  
Yaten murmured "Princess. where are you?"  
  
A few months later a new singer came out called Seiyaki. Her records were sold at the same level with the Three Lights.  
  
"I can't believe it! She's still number 1!" Yaten said angrily throwing a newspaper on the floor.  
  
Taiki looked up from over his book, "Come on, our new record is out next week, it'll hit her off the top stop."  
  
Seiya came into the room he was drying his hair; he was humming Seiyaki's new record.  
  
When Yaten realized he threw a cushion at Seiya, "How can you sing that song!?"  
  
Seiya looked up at Yaten, "What song?"  
  
"You baka! The song you're humming is by Seiyaki!" Yaten said standing up.  
  
"So? It's a good song!" Seiya protested sitting down on a chair.  
  
"She's been on the top stop for ages!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"Don't forget we're only on Earth to look for her," Taiki reminded them.  
  
The phone started ringing and Yaten picked it up.  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" Yaten said.  
  
"It's your manager."  
  
"Hai, what do you want?"  
  
"Concert, I've set you up for a concert with Seiyaki."  
  
Yaten froze, "Wi.With Seiyaki!?"  
  
Seiya and Taiki looked at Yaten.  
  
"Yes, you better come to the theatre and rehearse soon! Bye!"  
  
Yaten slammed the phone down, and said through gritted teeth, "We're having a concert with that Seiyaki person!"  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" Usagi said yawning.  
  
"It's me Mamoru."  
  
"Mamoru, hi."  
  
"Did you enjoy your date with Seiya?" Mamoru asked coldly.  
  
"It wasn't a date!" Usagi protested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you want anyway?"  
  
"I'm picking you up later, we're going to get lunch."  
  
"I can't go."  
  
"Why? Precious Seiya booked you?"  
  
"No!" Usagi said angrily, "My family are going to visit my auntie who's in hospital!"  
  
"Excuses." Mamoru hung up.  
  
As if on cue her door bell rang, Usagi went and got it. Minako, Ami and Rei stood there and they ushered her up to her bedroom, Rei closed the door.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi asked surprised.  
  
"Well." Ami started going red.  
  
"Mamoru cheated on you," Rei said in one go.  
  
"What?!" Usagi couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"He cheated on you, he was kissing a brunette outside my house yesterday and uh we saw him," Minako said quietly.  
  
"Oh," that was all Usagi could say.  
  
Seiyaki sat with her manager arguing.  
  
"Why do I have to do a joint concert with the Three Lights?!" Seiyaki yelled.  
  
"Because it'll get your popularity higher!" Her manager said trying to calm Seiyaki down.  
  
Seiyaki stood up and yelled, "Like it's not high enough yet!"  
  
"Look you're doing the concert whether you like it or not!"  
  
Seiyaki sat down, "When do I rehearse?"  
  
"That's the spirit! You can rehearse this afternoon."  
  
Seiyaki stood and went out.  
  
"We'll rehearse this afternoon," Taiki decided, Yaten and Seiya nodded.  
  
When the Three Lights arrived they noticed that there were a lot of male fans waiting, just as much as female fans. Curiously the Three Lights got out but only the female fans cheered, suddenly a red sports car came, all the male fans cheered, the person with the car stepped out and took off her sun glasses, and it was Seiyaki.  
  
She smiled at the Three Lights, "You must be the Three Lights, I'm very pleased to meet cha!"  
  
She grinned cheekily at the male fans and blew a kiss then laughed.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too Ma'am," Seiya said.  
  
Seiyaki winked at Seiya and instantly felt something inside her from the Three Lights. At the same time the Three Lights felt something from Seiyaki. Seiyaki smiled mischievously at her fans again and went inside the theatre, the Three Lights followed.  
  
Seiyaki was sitting at the front with her eyes closed, her mouth moved but no sound came out. The Three Lights sat at the back discussing about Seiyaki.  
  
"I swear! I felt some energy from her!" Yaten whispered urgently.  
  
"I know, I felt it too," Seiya mumbled, Taiki nodded.  
  
"We have to find her we can't let anything go in the way," Taiki said.  
  
By the time they finished discussing Seiyaki was already on the stage singing.  
  
"I have searched for months, Months I've searched for you, The war we had lost, They need your help too.  
  
Without you I have been suffering, I need you here with me, Please come and stay with me through the days, Need you, just let it be.  
  
Gomen for all I have done, I've been harmed during the war, I missed you, I need you here, Let's build it back like before.  
  
Without you I have been suffering, I need you here with me, Please come and stay with me through the days, Need you, just let it be."  
  
Seiyaki looked up and saw that the Three Lights were there, she was completely focused in the song that she forgot about the Three Lights, she blushed and went off stage.  
  
Seiya decided to approach her, he sat down next to Seiyaki scaring her.  
  
"That was a great song Seiyaki! No wonder it's number one," Seiya complimented softly.  
  
Seiyaki bent her head, her hair covering her face, "Thanks, I've heard your new song, it's great as well."  
  
"Thank you, I can't wait for the concert."  
  
Seiya stood up and beckoned Yaten and Taiki over to the stage. They began to sing and Seiyaki listened carefully to their song and felt their message, they were looking for someone. but she couldn't figure out who.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat in the park waiting for Mamoru to come, a shadow fell over her, it was Mamoru, he sat down next to her.  
  
"What do you want Usagi?" Mamoru asked coldly.  
  
"I'm going to break up with you," Usagi said slowly.  
  
Mamoru laughed at her.  
  
"If you break up with me Usagi what will happen to Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Usagi froze, she had completely forgotten about Chibi-Usa, if she and Mamoru didn't get married then. Chibi-Usa wouldn't be alive. Usagi bit her lip.  
  
"I.I don't care!" Usagi said quietly.  
  
"You're going to not let Chibi-Usa have a life just so you can go off with pretty-boy Seiya?" Mamoru asked, he regretted instantly when Usagi's hand flew and slapped him across the face.  
  
"I am not after Seiya!" Usagi shouted, "We're over!!!!" Usagi ran away from Mamoru leaving him stunned.  
  
In the Future, Chibi-Usa started fading.  
  
"Wh.What's happening?!" Chibi-Usa asked her mum.  
  
"I guess. that the 20th Century Usagi broke up with Mamoru. I love you Chibi-Usa!" Princess Serenity hugged Chibi-Usa close as she disappeared, Princess Serenity closed her eyes as her tears flowed free.  
  
Usagi phoned Minako.  
  
"Mushi Mushi?" Minako's cheery voice could be heard.  
  
"Minako? I feel terrible I broke up with Mamoru and now." Usagi burst into a fresh flow of tears.  
  
"Usagi? What's wrong?" Minako's voice full of concern.  
  
"Be.Because I bro.broke up wi-th Mam.Mamoru. Chibi-Usa is gone!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Usagi. I know it's sad but, if you don't love Mamoru then you shouldn't force yourself to love him just for Chibi-Usa."  
  
"I know but I feel so selfish, just for my relationship I killed Chibi- Usa!"  
  
"No, you didn't kill her."  
  
Usagi hung up on Minako and cried her eyes out for Chibi-Usa.  
  
Author's Note: Gomen! But for this story Usagi and Mamoru had to break up meaning Chibi-Usa wouldn't survive. Gomen if you didn't enjoy this chapter since Chibi-Usa died. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Messages

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters apart from Seiyaki. Thank you for R/R.  
  
Only Time Can Tell By Fireball101  
  
Chapter 4: The Messages  
  
Seiyaki sat in her own 5 room apartment; it was very small but stylish. She sighed as she brushed her long purple hair, in the background the Three Lights song could be heard. She closed her eyes and focused on the song, an image came into her head but before she could make it out the CD player broke down on her.  
  
Seiyaki cursed the CD player under her breath; she had to find them and her quickly. Seiyaki gave up and went to have a shower in her en suite.  
  
Yaten, Taiki and Seiya sat with their eyes closed listening to Seiyaki's song.  
  
"Why do we have to listen to such a rubbish song?" Yaten muttered under his breath.  
  
"Because, we all felt something from her song now shut up and try to figure it out!" Seiya said annoyed.  
  
They had been listening to Seiyaki's song for over an hour now but they still hadn't got any clues.  
  
Suddenly Seiya's stomach started rumbling. Yaten and Taiki sweat dropped.  
  
Seiya scratched his head blushing, "Sorry, I guess we should give up for a moment and eat!"  
  
Taiki rolled his eyes, "What shall we eat?"  
  
Yaten was staring at the ground not noticing the conversation.  
  
Seiya threw a cushion at Yaten, it hit him on the head messing his hair up, Yaten didn't notice either. Seiya and Taiki were getting a bit freaked out because when ever someone messed Yaten's hair he would practically murder the person.  
  
Yaten snapped out of it, "Who messed my hair?"  
  
"What happened? You looked completely out," Taiki asked, "Oh yeah it was Seiya," he added.  
  
"Well," Yaten lunged at Seiya, "Seiyaki's song made me concentrate I nearly got the picture in my head but then this baka, (Yaten points at Seiya) threw a cushion at me."  
  
"Oof, Yaten get off me!" Seiya yelled as Yaten messed Seiya's hair up.  
  
Yaten got off laughing, "Revenge is sweet isn't it Seiya?"  
  
Seiya grumbled, "No," he fixed his hair again.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Yaten asked fixing his own hair.  
  
"What to eat," Taiki said reading a book.  
  
"Come on Taiki, cheer up! You're never going to have fun reading a book! It's the summer dude!" Seiya said pulling away Taiki's book.  
  
"I can't even read now," Taiki muttered shaking his head.  
  
Seiya laughed, "Yup!"  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes, "I'm going to call for a pizza."  
  
Yaten stood up and went out into the hall where their phone was.  
  
Usagi woke up, she had cried herself to sleep, she went downstairs and made a cucumber sandwich.  
  
Usagi soon found that she had tears running down her cheek, she was surprised that she had that much water in her to cry.  
  
Usagi just let her tears flow, she was home alone and when the phone rang she ignored it.  
  
Minako put the phone down, "She won't answer," Minako finally said.  
  
Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto were gathered in Rei's shrine.  
  
"It wasn't her fault that Chibi-Usa doesn't live anymore," Makoto said.  
  
"Its grief, she thinks that she's selfish, but we know it isn't her fault," Ami said.  
  
Makoto shrugged, "We should go see her, or even see Setsuna."  
  
They nodded in agreement and went away to find Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna was at her shared apartment with Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru." Setsuna started, Hotaru looked up at Setsuna.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.I need to go to the time gate quickly, something has happened in the future." Setsuna couldn't bare to tell Hotaru about Chibi-Usa. Hotaru nodded and hugged Setsuna who transformed into Sailor Pluto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto arrived at Setsuna's apartment. Hotaru opened the door.  
  
"If you're looking for Setsuna well, she's gone to the time gate," Hotaru said slowly.  
  
"Oh ok thanks!" Minako said and waved good bye to Hotaru.  
  
Seiyaki came out of the en suite drying her hair, she wore a normal blue t- shirt and an old pair of jeans. She dragged a comb through her purple hair and pulled it back into a bun with a ponytail, Seiyaki didn't bother with make-up, she looked at herself in the full length mirror, it didn't look like the famous Seiyaki.  
  
Seiyaki went outside to find her fans waiting, they looked eagerly as the door opened but their face fell when they saw a normal teenager.  
  
"What are you doing in Seiyaki's apartment?" one of them snapped.  
  
Seiyaki ignored them and when they were out of her site, she punched the air. She walked around town free for once, without fans trailing behind her. Suddenly someone pulled her hair out of the bun, she twirled around in the speed of light, to face the person who pulled her hair out, she stepped back surprised. It was Seiya Kou from the Three Lights.  
  
"Gomen. I thought you were someone else," Seiya apologized to Seiyaki.  
  
"Ah that's ok." Seiyaki began, out of the blues some mad fans started chasing after them.  
  
"Yikes!!" Seiya shouted and him and Seiyaki started running away.  
  
Seiya was amazed how fast Seiyaki ran, he had to run for his life to catch up, suddenly she turned into an alleyway, Seiya skidded and ran back into the alleyway following her. They reached a dead end.  
  
"It's a-" Seiya started but stopped when Seiyaki leaped on to the wall, Seiya jumped and Seiyaki grabbed his hand pulling him up quickly. She stood up on the wall and leaped over the other side, she landed gracefully, Seiya jumped. and rolled to the ground.  
  
Seiyaki giggled, "You ok?" Seiyaki pulled her hair into a messy bun.  
  
Seiya groaned and got into his feet, "Yes, I think."  
  
Seiyaki laughed, "I never guessed you would have that speed, it reminds me of my friend." Seiya said.  
  
Seiyaki smiled, "I'll see you at the concert later, it's tomorrow after all."  
  
Seiyaki started going but Seiya caught up with her.  
  
Usagi walked around aimlessly, she saw Seiya with another girl and she turned away hoping Seiya wouldn't notice her. Blinded by her tears Usagi crossed the road, suddenly a car came out of nowhere.  
  
Seiyaki looked up and saw a car approach a crying girl, ignoring Seiya she ran across hoping she'll make it in time. Seiyaki pushed the girl over, then it all went black.  
  
Author's Note: I thought it might be cool leaving it at a cliff hanger, you're lucky I never typed this tomorrow or you would have had to wait for 5 days before you found out what happened since I'm going on holiday on Sunday. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Is Out

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters apart from Seiyaki. Starlighthime thank you for all your reviews *grins* and Seiyaki's name was made up from all of the Starlights name. Oh and if you haven't already guessed, I hate Mamoru!  
  
Only Time Can Tell By Fireball101  
  
Chapter 5: The Truth Is Out  
  
"Wake up Seiyaki!" Seiya murmured to her in the ambulance, Usagi was sitting next to Seiya in the ambulance crying.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Usagi wailed, "If I wasn't being a cry baby then Seiyaki wouldn't have got run over!"  
  
"Usagi! It wasn't your fault! It was the green man when you crossed, that driver just wasn't being careful," Seiya said softly, "He was going over the speed limit anyway."  
  
Back at the Starlights house, Taiki was reading another book as Yaten sat down trying to finish some of his homework that he got from school to do in the summer.  
  
Taiki looked at the TV screen and gasped, Yaten looked up and flung himself to the remote control turning it up, Seiyaki, Usagi and Seiya was on TV.  
  
"The idol singer Seiyaki got ran over in attempt to save another girls life," The reporter announced, "Seiya was seen to carry Seiyaki into the ambulance, witnesses say they were walking around town together. Is this another famous couple? This is Laura reporting the news at 4:54pm."  
  
Yaten switched off the TV, "I guess, the concert tomorrow isn't going to go ahead."  
  
Yaten returned to his homework.  
  
Seiya and Usagi sat in the waiting room waiting to hear news about Seiyaki.  
  
A nurse came out and asked Seiya, "Do you know her surname? She refuses to tell us," when Seiya shook his head the nurse went away muttering something like "Idols, never wants to give out their surnames honestly."  
  
Seiya glanced at Usagi who had tears flowing from her eyes again, Seiya put an arm around her.  
  
"It's not your fault, she'll be fine, I promise," Seiya said softly to Usagi, she looked up at Seiya through tears.  
  
"What if she isn't!?" Usagi asked and she burst out into a new flow of tears, pulling Usagi closer he hugged her as a friend.  
  
Bad timing, Mamoru walked in, he was helping out at the hospital and he had just arrived to change into his helping clothes, when he saw Usagi and Seiya hugging he stopped.  
  
"So much for not going for pretty-boy Seiya then Usagi," Mamoru hissed coldly.  
  
"As a matter of fact Mamoru, I'm hugging her because she thinks it's her fault Seiyaki's in hospital!," Seiya spat at Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru waved a hand causally, "Sure, whatever!"  
  
Seiya stood up angrily but Usagi pulled him back down.  
  
Mamoru laughed, "Use as many excuses as you want since Seiyaki isn't here so you can use her as an excuse, after all she's just another idol like Seiya."  
  
"As a matter of fact, Seiya is telling the truth you bastard," someone said coolly behind Mamoru, "And you better move it before I complain."  
  
Mamoru laughed again, "Who are you to complain about? I mean you're like famous of anything."  
  
"I would have slapped you if I could stand up but I can't so move it!" The person hissed.  
  
Mamoru laughed, "What cha going to do? Run me over?"  
  
Suddenly he flew across the room, Seiyaki came forward in a wheelchair, "That's what I'm going to do Mister!"  
  
Mamoru stood up and slammed the door to the locker room.  
  
"Oh god! Gomen Seiyaki! I never meant to." Usagi blurted out, Usagi looked at Seiyaki's leg.  
  
Seiyaki shook her head, "it wasn't your fault, I've found out who the driver is anyway and I'm going to press a charge on that bastard."  
  
Seiya tilted his head to the side, "Who?"  
  
Seiyaki just grinned, "Wait and see," she clapped her hands and two policemen came in standing next to her.  
  
Patiently they all waited for Seiyaki to make a move, Mamoru came out and stopped when he saw the crowd.  
  
"Where's the party?" Mamoru joked.  
  
"In the police station for you Mamoru! Excuse me mister officers he was the one driving the car and ended me up in this stage, (she points at her leg) his car registration is GL 164," Seiyaki alerted, grinning from ear to ear, she asked a walking by nurse to get the head of the hospital. She came back with the head.  
  
"Yes Miss Seiyaki?" The head asked curiously.  
  
"I want to complain about the service from this mister called Mamoru, I asked him to move but he refused then I warned him that I would hit him then he slagged me because I was in a wheelchair," Seiyaki informed the head.  
  
"Mamoru! In my office now!" the head yelled at Mamoru, "Sorry about that Miss Seiyaki, I'll deal with him in a moment."  
  
"Sorry but he has to come back to the police station first, he's been accused of speeding and injury," the policemen said.  
  
Mamoru glared at Seiyaki and she said, "I told you I'll get back at you!"  
  
She laughed as the policemen pulled Mamoru out, the head nodded in apology and closed the door leaving Usagi and Seiya stunned looking at Seiyaki.  
  
"Wow that was fun," Seiyaki said cheerfully, she looked at Seiya and Usagi and raised her eyebrows, "What's wrong?"  
  
Seiya snapped out of it, "Nothing, just I never knew you could do that!"  
  
"Hehehehe me neither, but he is guilty of running me over, now the problem is how am I supposed to get out of here without fans and reporters following me!" Seiyaki gestured her hands shrugging.  
  
"Usagi?" Seiya poked Usagi on the arm, she turned to face Seiya.  
  
"Sorry, I zoned out for a moment" Usagi mumbled.  
  
"My boss if going to throw a fit when he sees me," Seiyaki giggled, "I don't think I can do the concert tomorrow."  
  
"Seiyaki?" Seiya said slowly, Seiyaki looked at him through her purple hair, "Um just wondering but what's your surname?"  
  
Seiyaki looked at the floor as if considering if she should tell them finally she said, "Well seeing as you two are really nice, then I guess I can tell you the truth."  
  
Seiyaki looked at all of them in turn they were listening carefully.  
  
"First, I don't come from Earth, I come from far away from a planet called Kinmoku, (Seiya gasped he opened his mouth but Usagi clamped a hand over it she gestured Seiyaki to carry on.) I was the cousin of our Princess Fireball, I was the heir seeing as she had no other relatives apart from me, since she was gone people thought she was dead so before they crowned me as Princess of Kinmoku, I escaped down to Earth to look for the Starlights and Princess Fireball, but I can't find them yet, I've been looking for someone called Sailor Moon as well who I know can help me but since there doesn't seem like there's any chaos I can't find them. My real name is Princess Yakijiyo, also known as warrior Yaki." Seiyaki buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Princess," Seiya whispered, Seiyaki looked up through tears, "It's me, Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter."  
  
"Seiyaki, I'm also Sailor Moon," Usagi added.  
  
Seiyaki widened her eyes and wheeled over closer to Usagi and Seiya, "Really? You're not just making me happy are you?" They both shook their heads.  
  
"We can prove it," Seiya whispered, he couldn't believe that it was Princess Yakijiyo.  
  
"Not here, somewhere else," Seiyaki mumbled.  
  
"My place?" Seiya suggested.  
  
"What about Taiki and Yaten?" Seiyaki asked curiously.  
  
"They're Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer, " Seiya informed Seiyaki.  
  
"Let's go!" Seiyaki said excitedly.  
  
Usagi wheeled Seiyaki out.  
  
"YATEN! TAIKI!" Seiya bellowed through the house.  
  
"What Seiya? We don't care that you're back!" Yaten called from the living room.  
  
Carefully Seiyaki wheeled herself through to the living room.  
  
"You!" Yaten spat.  
  
"Me, Princess Yakijiyo," Seiyaki whispered to Yaten.  
  
"Prove it," Yaten whispered uncertainly.  
  
Taiki, Seiya and Usagi watched slowly. Yaten blinked and in an instant transformation Seiyaki disappeared and Princess Yakijiyo wearing all purple appeared, her hair was flowing free. Yaten blinked again, Princess Yakijiyo stood up slowly, and apparently her broken leg didn't affect her in this form. She went over to Yaten and embraced him.  
  
"Princess, I'm sorry I never believed you," Yaten mumbled tears streaming down his face, Taiki had tears down his as well, Taiki came over and embraced Princess Yakijiyo.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo let her tears flow freely like Usagi did, "I missed you all, Kinmoku, the war, we lost. That's why I came looking for my dear cousin Princess Fireball and for you three, Kinmoku is in ruins, it's a painful site."  
  
"The war?" Usagi asked puzzled.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo turned to Usagi and smiled, "Yes, a war, a war broke out when Sarsae's king (Sarsae's another planet,) wanted to marry me but I refused so a war broke out."  
  
"How did you get here Princess Yakijiyo?" Taiki asked.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry to interrupt in the middle of the story but I won't make Princess Yakijiyo explain it but I'll type it as a flash back.  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
When the red light filled the sky in the shadows of the trees a teenager who looked like a warrior stepped out into the light, suddenly in a blink of an eye, the teenager turned into a normal human being with long purple hair flowing free in the wind.  
  
"Princess, Starlights, Where are you?" she murmured, "I Seiyaki, Princess Yakijiyo and Warrior Princess will look for you, Kinmoku is in need!"  
  
[End of Flash Back]  
  
"We need to hurry up and find Princess Fireball!" Seiyaki finished her story.  
  
"I think I better go," Usagi said.  
  
They all turned and looked at Usagi, Seiya hugged her, "I'll phone you later."  
  
Usagi nodded and headed for the door but Princess Yakijiyo stopped her, "Please Usagi, Sailor Moon take this pendant," Princess Yakijiyo reached up and took off her necklace which had a pendant attached on, she handed it to Usagi.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked clutching the pendant in her hand.  
  
"Because, I know you'll keep it safe for me, I'm not safe here, soon the king of Sarsae will come in this Solar System, he'll find me then I'll get captured back, but if you have the pendant he won't be able to take me back without killing me."  
  
Usagi gasped, "But if he doesn't care then."  
  
Princess Yakijiyo smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'll die, my star seed only exists in the pendant, if I go away from this solar system, too far for my star seed to locate me and send me energy then I will die, please don't let anyone take it or tell anyone."  
  
Usagi nodded, Princess Yakijiyo hugged her, and Usagi left.  
  
"But why Princess Yakijiyo? Why risk your life?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Because, I'm not marrying someone who I have to spend my life with, I hate that bastard and I always will, no matter what even if it takes my life I won't marry him!" Princess Yakijiyo replied.  
  
"It's probably best if you stay here Princess," Yaten said, he was looking out the full length windows.  
  
"Why?" Seiya asked curiously.  
  
"Well outside our house, there are hundreds of fans waiting for her to come out."  
  
Princess Yakijiyo, Seiya and Taiki stood next to Yaten, they knew what Yaten meant. Princess Yakijiyo retreated to the couch and sat down closing her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi washed her hair thinking about Chibi-Usa, she finally couldn't cry anymore, she knew that she had to carry on with her life rather than always live in the past. The pendant, Usagi thought, I wonder what it does, I must keep the pendant safe, Princess Yakijiyo, or Seiyaki saved my life, I ought to help her.  
  
"No Rei you go!" Minako whispered. Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami were hiding in a bush outside Usagi's house.  
  
"I'll go then!" Makoto said. Just as Makoto was half way from standing someone opened the front door, Makoto quickly bent down again. Usagi's mother walked out and disappeared down the street.  
  
"Um, maybe I won't," Makoto said.  
  
Usagi looked out of the window and saw all her friends crouching in the bush; she called out, "Hello guys! I can see you come up!"  
  
Usagi's voice made them all jump and sheepishly they climbed out of the bush and went to the door waiting for Usagi to open it.  
  
Usagi ushered them all upstairs.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako started uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes?" Usagi sounded cheerful; the others thought it was an act.  
  
"Are you ok?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm happy now," Usagi sat on the bed.  
  
Ami was looking at the pendant on Usagi's desk in a flash Usagi grabbed the pendant, this made the others suspicious.  
  
"What was that Usagi?" Rei asked at once.  
  
"Something. something my friend gave me," Usagi said clutching the pendant.  
  
"What is it anyway?" Makoto asked.  
  
"It's just a n-n-necklace," Usagi stammered.  
  
"Why did you snatch it when Ami was looking at it?" Rei persisted.  
  
"Be.Because I was worried that she might break it," Usagi lied, Ami winced.  
  
"Usagi! This isn't like you! You knew that Ami wouldn't' touch your stuff without asking! You're getting more distant from us! We used to tell each other everything now you're keeping secrets ever since you and Mamoru broke up and Chibi-Usa disappeared!" Rei yelled at Usagi.  
  
Usagi couldn't hold back her tears; it flowed freshly down her cheeks, "I can't tell you, I promised her."  
  
"Well if we were your friends you'll tell us!" Rei snapped, Usagi buried her face into her pillow.  
  
"Rei. don't be so harsh on her." Minako started.  
  
"Shut up! We're supposed to be her friends but she's keeping secrets from us!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Rei! Leave her alone," Ami shouted, everyone stopped and looked at Ami, "If she doesn't want to tell us something then let her be! If she was your friend you wouldn't be snapping and yelling at her!!!"  
  
Rei bit her lip, "Sorry Usagi." Rei mumbled.  
  
Usagi held back some tears, "It doesn't matter, but I promised my friend and I can't tell you, I want to but I need to keep her promise."  
  
"I think it's time we go," Minako said, the rest nodded and they left Usagi in her room crying again.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo slept on the couch, she preferred this form better than her other forms. In this form she had the powers to kill, not that she ever did, she also had the power to contact Princess Fireball, but she wasn't sure she would be able to on Earth. Sighing she turned facing the blank TV, her fans had given up and left, it was so peaceful like Kinmoku. Tears leaked through her eyes as she remembered Kinmoku, sighing again, Princess Yakijiyo stood up, she felt the present of Sarsae in the Solar System. Biting her lip she ran around to Seiya's room and knocked on the door.  
  
She heard Seiya grunt, "Come in."  
  
Princess Yakijiyo walked into the room, Seiya sat up immediately and bowed, saying "Gomen Princess Yakijiyo please excuse me."  
  
Princess Yakijiyo just smiled and helped Seiya up, "It doesn't matter here, but how could I ever forget about your politeness.  
  
"Did you come to find me for a purpose Princess?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes, I feel the present of King Jiako in this Solar System," Princess Yakijiyo said quietly.  
  
Seiya drew himself to his full height, "I Seiya Kou will go and defeat him!"  
  
"No!" Princess Yakijiyo placed a hand on Seiya's arm, "No! If someone has to defeat him, it'll be me."  
  
"But Princess! You can't risk your life and future for him! If they capture you you'll have to marry him!" Seiya exclaimed.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo shook her head, "I won't, I'll die but I'll still be alive in your hearts," she embraced Seiya.  
  
"But." Seiya started.  
  
"No buts, I'm going through to tell the-" Princess Yakijiyo stopped talking and fell to the floor, Yaten and Taiki stood over her, in his hand Taiki was holding a stick.  
  
"Taiki! That's your head! You hit a royal!!" Seiya screamed, Yaten covered his mouth.  
  
"I had to, no choice, she'll only die if she goes," Taiki shrugged his shoulders, his face full of guilt.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes, "We're only doing it for her own good, and we must defeat King Jiako before she wakes you, someone would need to keep her company whilst we're gone."  
  
In unison they all said, "Usagi," at the same time.  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes and lifted Princess Yakijiyo off the floor, carefully he laid her on the bed and covered her with his duvet.  
  
"We'll get to work tomorrow," Yaten decided.  
  
They all went to sleep, Seiya had to sleep on the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seiya!!! Wake UP!" Yaten yelled at Seiya whacking his head with a pillow, Seiya was lying on the wooden floor.  
  
"Move over Yaten!" Taiki said coming back with a glass of water, with Yaten giggling Taiki poured the water over Seiya's face.  
  
"Fl-fl-fl-flood!" Seiya screamed, he opened his eyes. "Finally! You're awake, hurry up we need to phone Usagi!" Yaten grinned at Seiya.  
  
Seiya got onto his feet and shook his head, the head flew in all directions, "I'll phone!" Seiya volunteered.  
  
He walked out to the hall and picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number, before the first ring faded Usagi's mum had picked it up. "Mushi Mushi?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Tsukino it's Seiya, can I talk to Usagi please?" Seiya used his best manners.  
  
"Of course you may."  
  
Usagi's mum shouted up the stairs, "Usagi! Phone! A nice gentlemen called Seiya!"  
  
"Got it mum!"  
  
"Hello? Seiya?" Usagi spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hey Odango!" Seiya's voice made Usagi feel warm for some odd reason.  
  
"What's up?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ah, come over and I'll explain."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi arrived outside the Three Lights house shortly after he put the phone down.  
  
"Come in," Taiki said. Taiki and Usagi walked into Seiya's room where Usagi gasped when she saw Princess Yakijiyo lying on the bed.  
  
"What happened to her?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Taiki knocked her out," Yaten answered causally.  
  
"What?!" Usagi was shocked Taiki didn't seem like someone to knock people out.  
  
"Let me explain, King Jiako is in this solar system looking for Princess Yakijiyo, she wanted to go kill him but she would die, she is very strong but he's got a whole army. So Taiki knocked her out before she left," Seiya explained.  
  
Usagi nodded, "So when do I come in in this story?"  
  
"Ah the point Usagi, we, us Starlights we are going to go and fight King Jiako, someone needs to look after the Princess here," Yaten said.  
  
"But, we would be ale to help you fight!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"No, we shouldn't risk your lives like this for Princess Yakijiyo," Taiki said.  
  
"We can help though," Usagi insisted.  
  
Yaten shook his head, his silvery hair caught the light, "No, someone needs to take care of Princess Yakijiyo."  
  
"Plus, the outer senshi would disagree," Taiki added in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"Also we would need to tell them why we're fighting." Seiya added as well.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, "If you insist then I'll stay on take care of Princess Yakijiyo."  
  
"Thanks Usagi," Seiya said hugging Usagi.  
  
"Fighter Star Power," Seiya shouted.  
  
"Maker Star Power," Taiki shouted.  
  
"Healer Star Power," Yaten shouted.  
  
"Make-Up!" They all shouted at the same time.  
  
After they finished transforming Princess Yakijiyo eyes started fluttering, Sailor Star Maker closed her eyes and tapped Princess Yakijiyo's head lightly amazingly making her faint again.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, oh yeah Princess Yakijiyo's mine as well. Sorry, wait until Thursday before I can post another chapter up, so sorry. This chapter was 9 pages long! *rolls eyes* 


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

Author's Note: I don't own any characters apart form Seiyaki and Princess Yakijiyo, I don't mind if you use King Jiako without asking me. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Gomen for the delay, I was on holiday. For some stupid reason FF won't let me put three dots down only one! Gomen this chapter's a bit lame.. By the way Sarsae is a drink; I got it off a can that was in front of me. Gomen again for not so much Seiya and Usagi, I promise I'll write more later.  
  
Only Time Can Tell By Fireball101  
  
Chapter 6: The Battle  
  
Usagi watched as the Starlights got smaller and smaller until she couldn't see them anymore; Usagi didn't notice Princess Yakijiyo eyes fly open.  
  
"What happened?" Princess Yakijiyo asked, making Usagi jumped.  
  
"Oh Princess Yakijiyo n-n-nothing h-h-happened," Usagi stammered.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo shook her head, "You know what happened! Tell me," Princess Yakijiyo insisted.  
  
Usagi shook her head, Princess Yakijiyo sighed, "They've gone to fight, without me, haven't they?"  
  
Usagi pursed her lips not uttering a word, Princess Yakijiyo shook her head, her purple hair flying free as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to find them! They need our help!" Princess Yakijiyo scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Wait," Usagi said before Princess Yakijiyo ran out the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let me and my friends come as well, please!" Usagi begged her.  
  
Thinking carefully Princess Yakijiyo considered what Usagi said, finally after a while she nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you!" Usagi hugged Princess Yakijiyo.  
  
"We must hurry though," Princess Yakijiyo said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Star Fighter, Healer and maker floated slowly towards the planet Mars.  
  
Usagi and Princess Yakijiyo rounded all the other senshi's quickly.  
  
"Who is she?" Uranus asked.  
  
"No time for talking, we can talk later, if you're in for a battle then come, if not leave," Princess Yakijiyo said.  
  
"We're all in," Mercury said.  
  
"Joins hand and stand in a circle," Princess Yakijiyo ordered, they all obeyed without saying anything. Princess Yakijiyo stood next to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo stared at the sky; they were all standing in the heart of the woods she shouted, "I Princess Yakijiyo with the crescent of Spirits! Hereby ball of flames!"  
  
A flash of light filled the air and the Senshi's blinked and gasped, they were floating in space in a ball.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo released Mars and Sailor Moon's hands. She turned around and looked out as they passed the moon.  
  
"This is a ball of oxygen, the Jiako king of Sarsae is on the planet Pluto," Princess Yakijiyo informed the other Senshi's.  
  
"So why are we coming?" Neptune asked.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo turned around and faced the senshi's, "Because Sailor Moon wanted you to come along as well, I would have gone by myself. I'm sorry about the trouble I have caused."  
  
"So what's the pendant? Are you that mysterious friend?" Mars asked curiously.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo closed her eyes, "Yes, I'm the mysterious friend, I asked Sailor Moon not to tell anyone about the pendant incase they were a spy, inside the pendant is my star seed. I'm alive because the star seed can still send me energy to keep me alive, but if I leave this Solar System then I die."  
  
Rolling her eyes slightly Sailor Uranus laughed, Princess Yakijiyo opened her eyes and glared at Uranus, Uranus said, "How fun! We're risking our lives for you!"  
  
"I never wanted you along, if you want to go back then go back, I will be able to make another ball of flames, I think depends how much energy I can get," Princess Yakijiyo shot back at Uranus.  
  
"We're all in we're all in," Sailor Moon said quickly.  
  
"Yes, we are," Sailor Pluto added.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo smiled at all of them apart from Uranus. She looked up again and saw a slow ball of flame ahead. Princess Yakijiyo stopped smiling and squinted her eyes to look. It was the Starlights. Without warning Princess Yakijiyo used her energy to speed the ball of flames up to catch up with the Starlights knocking all the other sailor senshi's off their feet.  
  
"Wait, what's that behind us?" Healer asked suddenly.  
  
Fighter looked around, "It's another ball of flames like ours," Fighter whispered.  
  
They waited in silence until Fighter exclaimed, "OH MY GOD! It's Princess Yakijiyo with the Sailor Senshi's!"  
  
They watched as the ball of flames met up with their one joining making it into a bigger ball of flames.  
  
Healer, Maker and Fighter ran up to Princess Yakijiyo hugging her.  
  
Maker was the first to pull back, "Why are you here?!"  
  
Princess Yakijiyo replied slowly, "Because I couldn't let you go without me, the others wanted to come."  
  
Princess Yakijiyo transformed into Warrior Yakijiyo in an instant.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo turned around to face the other senshi's, her purple hair was tied back in a long ponytail.  
  
"If you want to go back then please, tell me, I can send you back," Princess Yakijiyo said softly.  
  
"It's our job to protect our Princess, we can't leave without her," Sailor Saturn said.  
  
"Ok then, let's prepare for battle, please, if you want to leave then leave when the battle is arousing I will prepare 13 balls of flames," Princess Yakijiyo said smiling.  
  
They all looked ahead to where King Jiako's army stood, they approached slowly. Princess Yakijiyo called for another 13 balls of flames as their ball of flames joined onto King Jiako's one.  
  
King Jiako was wearing an armor which had a red cape attached to it. Warrior/Princess Yakijiyo bit her lip but straightened up and the others followed her carefully.  
  
"Princess Yakijiyo!" King Jiako shouted cheerfully.  
  
"Don't you know the right way to greet a princess?" Princess/Warrior Yakijiyo said coldly.  
  
King Jiako raised his eyebrows, "I'm a king, you're just a measly princess, but if you marry me you'll become queen."  
  
Princess/Warrior Yakijiyo laughed coldly, "I would die than marry you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's battle, I have a thousand soldier and you have," King Jiako paused then added, "12 soldiers? You must be joking! We defeated Kinmoku which had over a thousand soldiers!"  
  
King Jiako's army laughed harshly.  
  
Princess/Warrior Yakijiyo balled her hands into tight fists narrowing her eyes she hissed, "Don't under estimate our powers."  
  
"Show us your powers! KILL EVERYONE BUT PRINCESS YAKIJIYO!" King Jiako roared, his army started advancing.  
  
"World Trembling"  
  
"Deep Submerge"  
  
"Dead Scream"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Mirage"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
  
"Serious Star Laser"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus"  
  
"Star Spirit Light"  
  
They all shouted apart from Sailor Saturn, "ATTACK!"  
  
The attacks hurtled towards King Jiako injuring most of the soldiers, causing them to fall down.  
  
"Silent Wall!" Saturn screamed as one of King Jiako's soldiers sent a sword flying toward Pluto. The sword bounced off the invisible wall.  
  
"So we've got powers have we?" King Jiako said.  
  
Warrior Yakijiyo raised her left eyebrow, "I told you not to under estimate our powers."  
  
"Star Spirit Light Attack!" Princess Yakijiyo aimed it at King Jiako but 10 of his soldiers got the attack.  
  
"CHARGE!" King Jiako roared and his army rushed forward.  
  
Attacks from the senshi's flew everywhere, as the swords did. A sword sliced Princess Yakijiyo's arm.  
  
"PRINCESS!" The starlights yelled.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo pulled out the sword and sent it daggering toward a soldier who was going to attack Saturn from behind.  
  
The battle was getting more deadly, Princess/Warrior Yakijiyo thought, we must get the senshi's out of here, and this isn't there battle.  
  
The Warrior Princess fought her way to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Ger you and your soldiers out of here!" Princess Yakijiyo yelled knocking another soldier out of her way.  
  
"We can't leave you!" Sailor Moon yelled back.  
  
"You must, this is our battle, we shouldn't risk your lives for us," Princess Yakijiyo said and screamed in agony as a soldier sliced her arm again.  
  
"GO!" Princess Yakijiyo screamed at Sailor Moon.  
  
Reluctantly Sailor Moon called the others and they backed away from the battle and into the balls of flames.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around and saw that they were all badly hurt.  
  
She tried to hold back the tears when Princess Yakijiyo screamed again. Pluto couldn't take it.  
  
"I can't watch them die!" Pluto screamed, she joined her ball of flames back to the battle and ran out ignoring Sailor Moon's pleads  
  
"Pluto!" Princess Yakijiyo said surprised as Sailor Pluto knocked a soldier off her.  
  
"I couldn't stand and watch," Pluto explained.  
  
The battle wore on and Princess Yakijiyo couldn't find the others.  
  
She looked around whilst fighting off soldiers, there wasn't as many, suddenly she tripped over a body and fell face forward into a sword that was hanging out. She closed her eyes as she fell but got pushed aside by someone. Opening her eyes she saw Star Healer lying on top of her. Star Healer had blood running down her arm.  
  
"Why?" Warrior Yakijiyo whispered, "Why save me?"  
  
"Because you're our princess as well as Princess Kakyuu is our princess," Healer answered.  
  
Shaking her head Princess Yakijiyo stood up and pulled Healer up. A soldier appeared behind Healer and Princess Yakijiyo pulled Healer down and accepted the blow, the blow sliced her back. She collapsed to the floor gasping, the soldier backed away. The soldier was going to die for nearly killing Princess Yakijiyo.  
  
"NO!" Star Healer screamed loudly and pulled Warrior Yakijiyo onto his lap.  
  
Warrior Yakijiyo transformed back to Princess Yakijiyo and held onto Healer's hand. The battle stopped completely as King Jiako fled for his life. The Starlights crowded around Princess Yakijiyo. The Sailor Senshi's stood around them looking down at Princess Yakijiyo.  
  
"Fighter, Maker, Healer, look after Princess Kakyuu," Princess Yakijiyo whispered shivering as her blood poured out her back.  
  
"You'll be fine princess," Fighter whispered crying, Fighter tightening her grip on her Princess's hand.  
  
Tears leaked out of Princess Yakijiyo's eyes, "Take care of everyone and Sailor Moon, please take them back to their planet safely, rebuild Kinmoku again."  
  
"You'll live Yakijiyo!" Healer said her eyes shining as she cried.  
  
"You'll build Kinmoku with us," Maker said crying his violet eyes full of sadness.  
  
Princess Yakijiyo whispered softly "I won't last, k-k-k-k-eep looking after all the ones you love, I will died because I love you a-" she jerked her head up and took her last breath before she closed her eyes, then her body went limp in Healer's arm.  
  
"PRINCESS!" Healer screamed from the empty ball of flames, her voice echoed again and again. The sailor senshi's were crying as they watched the Starlights mourned Princess Yakijiyo. Healer stood up with Princess Yakijiyo in her arms, Maker and Fighter let their tears fall as they headed back to Earth.  
  
Author's Note: Ok *sobs* Princess Yakijiyo is *hic* dead, I dunno *hic* why I did that it just seemed to *hic* fix in with the story *hic* 


	7. Chapter 7: Sorrow and Disbanding!

Sorry for the delay, I couldn't think of anything to write, so this might be a short chapter. I don't own sailor moon because if I did then well put it this way, Mamoru would be dead.  
  
Only Time Can Tell  
  
By Fireball101  
  
Chapter 7: Sorrow and Disbanding?!  
  
Yaten sighed and leaned back in the chair out in the balcony, it had been two days since Princess Yakijiyo died; they had a private funeral for her.  
  
Yaten out of all of them mourned her the most; he closed his eyes as he remembered the times back in Kinmoku during the war.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Healer look out!" Yakijiyo screamed and sliced the enemy, Healer and Yakijiyo stood back to back fighting off the enemy.  
  
"Yakijiyo, run if I get attacked, its better losing one person than two, especially royalty," Healer said nobly.  
  
"Don't be so noble!" Yakijiyo snapped, they both laughed.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
He sighed again and opened his eyes, tears prickled the back of his eyes, he tried to blink them away but they kept coming, at the exact moment Seiya went out, he said down next to Yaten.  
  
"You ok Yaten?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I guess so, I feel like-" Yaten paused; he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"You feel like what?" Seiya urged him, Yaten looked away his face was full of guilt.  
  
"I feel like-" He paused again, he took a deep breath and said quietly, "I feel like quitting from Three Lights for a while."  
  
An awkward silence met them, Seiya couldn't believe his ears, Yaten was always the one who wanted to find Princess Kakyuu the most so he could return to Kinmoku but now he's talking about quitting?!  
  
"Yaten, are you sure?" A voice said full of concern, Seiya and Yaten whipped round to face Taiki who had his eyes closed leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Iie, I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Remember our mission is to search for Princess Kakyuu," Taiki reminded them both.  
  
Yaten nodded, Taiki left to study, Seiya stood up and placed a hand on Yaten's shoulder.  
  
"Yaten, I know that you and Princess Yakijiyo were great friends, more than anyone could understand but please think about your decision about quitting, we need to find Princess Kakyuu to return to Kinmoku," Seiya said he left Yaten to think.  
  
"I'm really worried about Yaten, him and Princess Yakijiyo seemed to have a really good relationship," Usage said worriedly.  
  
"What do you mean by a really good relationship?" Ami asked.  
  
"Well, I mean it's obvious that they were good friends," Usagi said using her brain for once.  
  
"She's right; if this was an exam she would get 100% which will be a day!" Rei said.  
  
Usagi grew angry at Ami, "REI-CHAN!"  
  
Usagi stood up, Usagi spoke quickly, "I'm going to visit them, Ja ne!"  
  
She ran out before anyone could stop her.  
  
Usagi kept running but stopped when a car honked, it was Hakura and Michiru.  
  
"Hakura! Michiru!" Usagi said.  
  
"Want a lift my kitten?" Hakura asked, Usagi nodded and gave Hakura the address.  
  
Michiru twisted round, and said, "Isn't that where the Three Lights live?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Usagi jumped out the car and thanked Hakura again and ran to knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Someone called out; Seiya opened the door, "Odango?"  
  
"Hi Seiya how is Yaten?" Usagi asked Seiya's eyes darkened.  
  
"Not good, come on, we'll take the car out and talk," Seiya said grabbing the keys and leading Usagi out, they got into the black car.  
  
"He's not in a very good position, he wants to quit from The Three Lights," Seiya said shortly, Usagi gasped.  
  
"He wants to quit?! But what about going back to Kinmoku?" Usagi asked.  
  
Seiya stopped at the traffic light; he turned to Usagi, "so does that mean you want me to go back to Kinmoku?"  
  
"Iie! Seiya that's not what I mean-" Usagi said quickly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, gomen, I'm not really myself today," Seiya said turning back to the road.  
  
Usagi sighed, they sat in silence and Seiya pulled up at a pier looking off into the sea.  
  
He got out the car and being such a gentleman he is he went over to the other side and opened the door for Usagi.  
  
"Arigato Seiya,-kun," Usagi said quietly.  
  
Seiya led Usagi over to the pier; he leant against the metal barrier and closed his eyes, Usagi stood close next to him.  
  
"Tell me Odango, do you still love Mamoru?" Seiya said softly.  
  
Usagi froze, "I-I don't know, I guess I love my daughter Chibiusa more, but since me an Mamoru have broken up, she's now gone, and I miss her," Usagi confessed, tears rolled down her face.  
  
To her amazement Seiya placed an arm around Usagi's waist.  
  
"Odango, you do know I have feelings for you right?" Seiya said, Usagi rested her head on Seiya's shoulder.  
  
"Hai, I do know Seiya," Usagi answered softly.  
  
"Good," Seiya pulled Usagi closer to him.  
  
After 30 minutes, Usagi said softly to Seiya, "We better go, my mum will be worried."  
  
"Hai," Seiya said leading Usagi back to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Arigato Seiya," Usagi said, she pecked him on the cheek and ran up to her house.  
  
Seiya placed one hand onto his cheek, Wow, he thought, Usagi just kissed me on the cheek!  
  
"Mama Ikuko! I'm back!" Usagi called out from the door, silence met her.  
  
"Mama?" Usagi said she walked over to the kitchen she ran everywhere in the house but couldn't find anyway, she collapsed onto the sofa and saw a note, she read it: Usagi-chan, we have gone out, we'll be back soon.  
  
Usagi sighed, and picked up her phone staring at it blankly, memories of Princess Yakijiyo getting sliced kept replaying in her head she placed the phone down and sighed even more, Luna came running in.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Luna said, staring at Usagi.  
  
"Hai Luna?" Usagi said dully.  
  
"Rei-chan was looking for you earlier, she wanted to apologize," Luna said to Usagi who didn't react.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Luna said impatiently.  
  
"Go away Luna, I want to think," Usagi said sinking her face into a cushion, Luna sighed and hopped up the stairs.  
  
"Rei-chan, Usagi doesn't want to talk, she seems depressed," Luna informed Rei who had contacted Luna on the communicator.  
  
Rei sighed, "I was only joking, I'll come by later, I need to finish my chores," Rei said.  
  
Usagi fell asleep and when she woke up her family wasn't back yet, it was already 8:00pm.  
  
Getting worried about her parents and Shingo, Usagi sat up and phoned Minako.  
  
"This is the Aino resident, who's speaking?" Minako recited.  
  
"It's Usagi, Minako-chan," Usagi said quickly.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You okay?" Minako asked her voice full of concern.  
  
"I don't know where my family is," Usagi said tears filling her eyes, "They went out ages ago and they're still not back."  
  
"Don't worry Usagi, I'll be right over!" Minako said hanging up.  
  
Usagi paced the house silently, Luna was out somewhere, when the doorbell rang, Usagi flung herself at the door wrenching it open, it was only Seiya and Minako.  
  
"Minako phoned me, even though I don't know how she has my number, she said that your family was missing is that right?" Seiya said to Usagi.  
  
Usagi nodded, tears spilling down her face.  
  
She let Seiya and Minako in and she sat on the floor sobbing.  
  
Seiya put an arm around her as Minako switched on the lights.  
  
"Odango, it's ok," Seiya cooed softly to Usagi, Minako ran to the kitchen to make tea and food for Usagi and Seiya and herself.  
  
"I-don't-even-kn-know-where-they-are!" Usagi sobbed out Seiya hugged her tightly.  
  
"They'll be safe," Seiya said staring at the picture of Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Minako ran out with the cups of tea and she ran back into the kitchen.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi sobbed out, Seiya stiffened, Usagi froze in her position, she couldn't believe she said that, Seiya moved away instantly and stood up.  
  
"Err, I need to go to the toilet," Seiya lied and went out the room; Usagi stared after him and started crying again.  
  
Seiya slashed cold water over his face; he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Why Odango? Am I not good enough?" Seiya said to the mirror, he dried his face and took a deep breath before going out again.  
  
By the time Seiya came out Usagi had pulled herself together, she plastered a fake smile onto her face.  
  
"Gomen," Usagi mumbled, she dropped the appearance, sadness hooded her face.  
  
"Odango, it's ok," Seiya said sitting down next to Usagi wrapping an arm around her, Usagi rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok not nearly 8:30, and they're not home yet!" Usagi trembled as tears threatened to spill, Seiya look deep into her eyes.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I promise to protect you," Seiya said softly, Usagi pulled back slightly, that was the first time she had heard him call her by her real name.  
  
"Seiya," Usagi cried out tears leaked down her face as she rested her head on Seiya's shoulder, Minako stood in the doorway silently watching them, she smiled and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Shh Odango, it's alright," Seiya soothed softly to Usagi stroking her hair.  
  
Usagi didn't answer but buried her face into Seiya's shoulder, the phone in the hall rang, Usagi leaped up immediately running to answer it.  
  
"Mushi-Mushi?" She said excitedly through the phone gasping.  
  
"Hello, can I speak to Seiya please?" Taiki asked politely, on the other end Usagi dropped the phone, she stared numbly at her hand Seiya came out and saw her.  
  
"Odango? What's wrong?" Seiya asked, he heard Taiki on the other end he picked up the phone, "Taiki now isn't a good time."  
  
"I know, gomen but it's important, Yaten's gone missing!" Taiki said.  
  
"Great, now Yaten's missing," Seiya muttered as he placed the phone down, he sat on the stairs next to Usagi.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya said uncertainly.  
  
Usagi didn't react, Seiya sighed and kissed her cheek, "I'll be back soon, Yaten's gone missing, we need to look for him, promise me not to go out, promise me Odango," Seiya said.  
  
He stood up and called to Minako, "Minako-chan! I'm going to look for Yaten, I'll be back soon!"  
  
Seiya ran outside into the rain not knowing where to start looking for Yaten, he tried to think about a place where Yaten might be.  
  
Yaten wandered around the woods on his own trying to pull his head together, he ignored the rain and sat down under a tree closing his eyes thinking of their Princesses.  
  
"Without Princess Yakijiyo, the chances of finding Princess Kakyuu are none," he mumbled to himself, tears leaked down his face as he remembered one of his best friends.  
  
"Usagi-chan? What about Usagi?" Rei asked rudely, she was on the phone to Minako.  
  
"Rei-chan! Don't be rude about it!" Minako was upset by Rei's rudeness and she was very worried about Usagi.  
  
"Gomen, not in a good mood," Rei grumbled.  
  
"Well, fine then, sayonara!" Minako said slamming down the phone, she picked it up again and phoned Ami.  
  
"Ami-chan? It's Minako," Minako said quickly.  
  
"What's wrong Minako? You sound worried," Ami said reading her book.  
  
"Well, it's about Usagi, her family is missing and she won't talk to me!" Minako cried out, Ami gasped.  
  
"I'll be right over! I'll bring Makoto as well!" Ami said slamming down the phone she grabbed an umbrella and stuffed her feet into her shoes then ran out the door.  
  
"Yaten! Where are you?" Seiya called out in the park, he was drenched to the skin, his hair plastered his back, Seiya stopped calling and crouched down with his face in his hands the rain pounded off his back, the park was deserted because of the rain.  
  
Suddenly Seiya didn't feel the rain pounding on his back, he turned around, it was Ami and Makoto.  
  
"Seiya-kun?" Ami said sounding surprised.  
  
"Hello Ami, Makoto," Seiya said standing up.  
  
"What's wrong Seiya? You're drenched!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"Yaten's missing, me and Taiki are looking for him, are you going to Usagi's?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Hai, she's not talking to Minako and Minako's worried to death," Ami said sadly.  
  
"I'll come by later, right now, I need to find Yaten, Ja Ne!" Seiya said running off again.  
  
Makoto shook her head, "We should have given him the umbrella, at this rate he might catch a flu."  
  
"We can't do anything, come on, Usagi needs us," Ami said softly.  
  
Seiya reached the woods, he collapsed down under a tree leaning against it.  
  
"Yaten, where are you?" Seiya mumbled to himself.  
  
"What you mean where am I?" Yaten asked from the opposite side of the tree.  
  
Seiya twisted around and saw Yaten sitting there.  
  
"Where did you go!? Me and Taiki where looking for you!" Seiya shouted.  
  
"Me? I was here all along, I left a note to tell Taiki I was going for a walk," Yaten replied defensively.  
  
Yaten stood up, Seiya did the same, "Hey want to go visit Odango? She's a bit down, her family is missing," Seiya said.  
  
"Sure, anything better than going home," Yaten said.  
  
"Usagi-chan, talk to us please," Ami said trying to persuade Usagi, the doorbell rang, Usagi sat there emotionless not moving, Makoto stood up to answer the door.  
  
"Seiya! Yaten!" Makoto said surprised, she let them in.  
  
Seiya immediately went over to Usagi, Ami and Minako stood up to let Seiya sit next to her on the stairs.  
  
"Odango," Seiya said softly putting an arm around her.  
  
Usagi didn't answer but she went up the stairs, they heard her scuttle around, finally she came down and flung some tracksuit at Seiya and a top, she flung another tracksuit at Yaten followed by a top.  
  
Usagi walked down again and sat down, she gave a dry sob.  
  
"I think Usagi means that you should get changed, you're both soaking wet," Ami said to Yaten and Seiya who nodded and went away to get changed, they came out a minute later, Seiya sat down next to Usagi again wrapping an arm around her.  
  
Seiya kept persuading Usagi to talk but she never finally Yaten burst with anger.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Crying won't help you with anything!" Yaten said angrily.  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya warned.  
  
Yaten ignored Seiya and carried on, "Right, I know they're your family, but you can't keep crying and not talking! You're just making other people upset and worried, what you should be doing is thinking positively, not negatively! You're upset because your parents gone, ok I'm upset because one of my best friends are gone, I thought she was the only hope of finding Princess Kakyuu! You should have trust in your family to come back!"  
  
"Yaten! That wasn't called for! Apologize to Odango now!" Seiya said angrily.  
  
"Iie, Seiya, Yaten's right," Usagi said slowly for the first time, she stood up, "Yaten's right, I should have trust in them, arigato Yaten."  
  
"That's ok," Yaten said smiling at Usagi, the doorbell rang, Usagi went to answer it.  
  
"Miss Tsukino?" The policeman said, everyone froze.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi said uncertainly.  
  
The policeman opened his mouth. 


	8. Chapter 8: Good News Or Bad?

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon, and I never will. If you want to contact me then, my msn is princess_fireball_starlights@hotmail.com, my yahoo is princess_fireball_starlights.  
  
Chapter 8: Good News or Bad?  
  
"You are Usagi Tsukino aren't you?" the policeman asked again.  
  
"Hai," Usagi whispered.  
  
"Well, I think it's best if you sit down," the policeman said uneasily.  
  
Usagi led them all into the living room, Seiya sat down next to Usagi with an arm around her shoulders, Minako sat down next to Usagi, Ami and Yaten stood next to the couch, the policeman sat opposite them.  
  
"Is it about my family?" Usagi asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Well, partly, they were caught in a car crash."  
  
Usagi felt her heart break in two, Usagi bit her lip until she tasted blood; Seiya tightened his grip on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Are they? Are they injured?" Usagi managed to whisper.  
  
"Ah well, I have good and bad news, we would have told you earlier but we had trouble finding you," the policeman said nervously, however they were interrupted by the doorbell, Yaten nodded and went to answer it.  
  
"Yaten!" Taiki said when he saw Yaten.  
  
"Hi Taiki, this isn't a good time," Yaten said quietly.  
  
"Oh, what's happening?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Usagi's family was caught in a car crash, you better come in before the fans come," Yaten said stepping aside and let Taiki in.  
  
"Gomen," Taiki said following Yaten into the living room.  
  
"As I was saying, we- I mean I have good and bad news, I would have told you earlier but our computer broke down so we had to get it fixed before I could track you down."  
  
"Are they ok though?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well." the policeman trailed off as if wondering if he should tell them.  
  
"Look here Mr. Policeman, hurry up!" Seiya snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok your mother, she's dead, her seat belt broke and she went head forward into the window screen, your brother is in a coma and the car blew up before we could get your father out, gomen," the policeman said solemnly.  
  
Usagi screamed and passed out in Seiya's arm.  
  
"Odango!" Seiya said shaking Usagi lightly.  
  
"I'll lead you out," Makoto said softly to the policeman whilst Seiya lifted Usagi taking her up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Odango," Seiya whispered holding Usagi's hand, Makoto and Ami were downstairs making something to keep them from starving.  
  
Yaten, Minako and Taiki watched from the shadows, tears filled Minako's eyes and she ran out the room.  
  
"I'll comfort her," Taiki mumbled leaving after Minako.  
  
"Minako-chan," Taiki said crouching next to Minako who was leaning against the wall, Taiki could tell that she had slid down the wall.  
  
"Minako, its ok," Taiki tried again, still no answer.  
  
"Minako, tell me why you're crying please?" Taiki asked staring at her with his big violet eyes; finally Minako looked up into his deep caring eyes.  
  
"Usagi-chan has always been my best friend since we found out our identities! I hate seeing her suffer!" Minako sobbed out, she jumped when Taiki put an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"I know how you feel, Yaten's one of my best friends, he's suffering badly from Yakijiyo's death, Yakijiyo was one of his best friends, they fought side by side in every battle," Taiki said closing his eyes, when he opened the, Minako could see his eyes shining from tears.  
  
"Taiki-san," Minako whispered, Ami and Makoto watched them from the bottom of the steps, knowing that only Taiki, Minako, Seiya and Yaten could share the pain.  
  
"Odango, wake up," Seiya said softly to his sleeping angel.  
  
"Seiya, I'm going for a walk," Yaten said to Seiya.  
  
"Why? It's pouring outside," Seiya said looking outside the window.  
  
"I need to think, about Usagi and Yakijiyo," Yaten said and left.  
  
"Where's Yaten going?" Makoto asked Ami as Makoto saw Yaten run outside.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should follow him," Ami said.  
  
"Okay, we should transform, that way we can follow him without him knowing hopefully," Makoto said.  
  
"Hai! Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
They both transformed and slammed the front door following Yaten in the rain.  
  
Yaten ran for his life, he tripped up and landed face down in the rain, he stood up and shouted, "Healer Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
Yaten transformed into Healer and carried on running bouncing off the roofs of houses.  
  
"Healer!" Mercury shouted, Healer stopped and looked round.  
  
"Hai?" Healer said impatiently waiting for the other two to catch up.  
  
"We just thought, Usagi's whole family went out, what happened to Chibi Chibi? The policeman didn't mention anything about Chibi Chibi," Mercury said.  
  
Healer stopped completely, "good point, come on we should look for her!"  
  
They ran all around Tokyo looking for Chibi Chibi, they de transformed and collapsed in the Crown.  
  
"I can't believe we couldn't find her," Makoto gasped as soon as she drank something.  
  
"Hai, it's impossible to find her, I think she was in the car when-" Ami trailed off not wanting to say that last part.  
  
"But they would have known how many people where in the car," Yaten pointed out.  
  
They all leant back against their chairs, a waitress came up to them looking eagerly at Yaten.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Yaten Kou?" the waitress asked eagerly.  
  
"Hai," Yaten said dully.  
  
"Wow! Can I get your signature?" Yaten signed a piece of paper without looking.  
  
"Any chance you can sign some more? I need one for my sister's daughter and one for my sister's daughter's friends," the waitress started listing all these names finally Yaten blew it.  
  
"OK! WHERE'S THE MANAGER!" Yaten roared, the waitress jumped back, a fat old man came out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's all the fuss?" he asked Yaten.  
  
"Are you the manager?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well I would like to complain, whilst I sit here with my friends, your employee here," Yaten points at the waitress, "She is keeping me from relaxing and keeps asking me for my signatures and if this happens again then I'm afraid I'll have to go somewhere else."  
  
The manager smiled, "Well gomen, I assure you this will never happen again," the manager bowed, he turned fiercely at the waitress, "you! In my office now!"  
  
Motoki's sister Unazuki sidled up to Ami, Makoto and Yaten.  
  
The manager twisted around and yelled at her, "don't do what I'm thinking!"  
  
"She's a friend of mine!" Ami yelled back.  
  
"Hello," Unazuki said to Yaten, she turned to face Ami and Makoto, "that girl is new, she does everything all wrong, but seeing as she's the manager's daughter, she never gets fired, anyway can I get you anything else? It's on the house," Unazuki said, she added, "This whole thing will be free cause of her."  
  
Ami, Makoto and Yaten laughed and grinned at Unazuki who was hugging her tray and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Unazuki?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Reika's back from Europe and Motoki's very happy, but." Unazuki trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Yaten asked surprising them all.  
  
"But, she's been offered a job in Europe, a very high job, Motoki wants her to go ahead, but she's holding back so he's trying to use the tactic of not talking to her again," Unazuki shook her head and forced a smile, "what's up with you lot? You all seem gloomy."  
  
"Sit down, it's going to take a while," Yaten said sliding over letting Unazuki sit down.  
  
"Well, it started from here," Makoto started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, is Usagi ok?" Unazuki asked.  
  
Yaten shook his head, "we don't know she's still out of it."  
  
"I better get to work, nice talking to you Yaten!" Unazuki said waving before returning to work.  
  
"Shall we head back to Usagi's? They might be hungry by now," Makoto said.  
  
They all stood up and left not needing to pay.  
  
Makoto, Ami and Yaten rung the doorbell, Taiki came down to answer it.  
  
"Is she awake yet?" Ami asked Taiki shook his head grimly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's probably best if you go, I'll look after her," Minako said, Ami and Makoto nodded.  
  
"We'll stay, we're free tomorrow anyway," Seiya said.  
  
"Well I must go, I promised my mum I would stay home," Ami said.  
  
"I have nothing to do since I live alone, but I need to go home anyway, it's a mess," Makoto said.  
  
"Take care of Usagi-chan," Ami said but before they left Taiki spoke up.  
  
"I'll drive you, it seems like we'll be staying for a while, and I'll go back to mine and pack some clothes and that for us."  
  
"Arigato Taiki," Seiya said.  
  
"I'll be back," Taiki said going downstairs, Taiki picked up Usagi's house keys locking the door, and they heard his car go off.  
  
"Minako?" Yaten said.  
  
"Hai?" Minako replied shortly.  
  
"I think it's best if you borrow Usagi's stuff, you better phone your parents as well," Yaten added.  
  
"Hai, I will arigato," Minako said going into the hall.  
  
Yaten sat at the foot of Usagi's bed.  
  
"She must have been completely shocked, I've never seen anyone fainted that long, unless of course they were in a coma," Yaten mumbled.  
  
"Hai, of course, she loved her family deeply," Seiya replied.  
  
By the time Taiki had come back, Minako was changed with her hair down, Seiya looked at her and thought, she looks exactly like Usagi, but she doesn't shine as brightly as Usagi does.  
  
Minako sat in front of Usagi's mirror and brushed her hair, they all watched her amused.  
  
Minako turned around, "I know, I look a lot like Usagi don't I?" Minako said softly glancing down at Usagi, tears welled up in her eyes spilling down her face, Minako placed the hair brush on the table and went over and sat on Usagi's bed next to the pillow, she looked down at Usagi's face which was almost identical to her own, Minako's tears splattered onto Usagi's pillow and hair.  
  
"I'll sleep in here tonight, I'll sleep on the floor," Minako said softly.  
  
"Ok, I think there was a mattress upstairs in the attic, I'll get that down for you, Yaten can sleep in Usagi's brother's room, Taiki can sleep in her parents room, I'll sleep downstairs on the couch," Seiya said, he stood up and exited.  
  
"I don't know how he keeps up that brave face," Minako murmured to Usagi, through her tears Minako started undoing Usagi's odango's so that Usagi was comfortable.  
  
Seiya reentered the room with a mattress he placed it on the floor.  
  
"Arigato Seiya," Minako said softly, the boys left leaving Minako with Usagi; Seiya closed the door behind them.  
  
"The goddess of love is upset, the future Princess of the Moon, is unconscious," Yaten said with his eyes closed thinking thoughtfully.  
  
"Come on, we should get as much sleep as possible," Taiki said they nodded and went into the rooms or downstairs. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's still not awake!" Minako exclaimed the next morning.  
  
"I think calling a doctor would be wise," Taiki said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"I think we should as well, I mean it's not natural to faint for a whole day practically!" Yaten said.  
  
"I'll phone, the doctor knows me hopefully," Taiki said grimly.  
  
They heard him talk from the hall, "Hai, hai, gomen, hai! It's important, uh-huh, hai! She's still unconscious since yesterday, hai! Hai! Iie! She isn't in a coma! She fainted from shock!" Taiki yelled through the whole conversation, a smile played on Seiya's lips.  
  
Taiki stormed back into the room, "He's coming in a moment!"  
  
"After a lot of arguing," Yaten added.  
  
Seiya smiled faintly, and looked down at Usagi and sighed.  
  
The doctor came to Usagi's house in half an hour and Taiki jerked the door open angrily.  
  
"Come in, she's upstairs," Taiki said rudely.  
  
The doctor followed Taiki up the stairs and into Usagi's room.  
  
"Is she the girl then?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Well who else? This girl here?" Taiki asked, he jerked his thumb at Minako.  
  
"Of course not, silly me," the doctor mumbled.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes as he watched the doctor, Minako bit her quivering lip.  
  
"Well, she's fine she will wake up in her own time," the doctor said coolly.  
  
"When is her own time?" Minako asked.  
  
"Whenever she feels like waking up!" the doctor said impatiently.  
  
"Look here, we paid you to come over and all you give us is the facts that we already know!" Yaten said in an outburst.  
  
"I think I shall leave!" the doctor said firmly turning on his heels.  
  
"Baka," someone said softly.  
  
Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and Minako looked wildly at each other seeing who spoke.  
  
"He's such a baka," the person said again.  
  
Seiya widened his eyes, and turned around to Usagi, who was smiling at Seiya weakly.  
  
"ODANGO!" Seiya shouted hugging Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Taiki, Yaten and Minako shouted as well, tears of joy filled Minako's eyes, as she pushed Seiya away and hugged Usagi tightly.  
  
"Whoa Minako-chan! I'm dying!" Usagi choked out, Minako let go of her best friend quickly.  
  
"We're happy that you're back with us," Yaten said smiling.  
  
Usagi smiled, but her eyes showed deep pain and grief.  
  
Seiya sat down on the bed whilst Taiki ran downstairs to get Usagi something to drink and eat, "It's ok Odango, and I'll protect you."  
  
"Arigato Seiya-kun," Usagi said, she added sadly, "Can we- can we go and visit my brother?"  
  
"Hai, of course we can Odango," Seiya said, he felt his heart break for her sadness.  
  
"Arigato," Usagi said, she faced the wall and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do I look okay Minako?" Usagi asked nervously, it was the next day and Usagi was going to visit her brother Shingo.  
  
"Hai! You look prefect!" Minako said forcing herself to grin, well at least she tried.  
  
Usagi smiled back nervously.  
  
Outside Yaten and Seiya were leaning against their car.  
  
"Do you think we should do this?" Yaten asked.  
  
"It's her only wish; we should at least try to help her accomplish it," Seiya replied.  
  
"Come on," Yaten said pulling open the door as Taiki approached them.  
  
Taiki pressed on the honk, Minako and Usagi looked at each other, Minako linked arms with Usagi going down the stairs.  
  
Yaten sat at the front with Taiki whilst Seiya, Usagi and Minako sat in the back.  
  
Taiki drove carefully, an awkward silence filled the car, Yaten coughed nervously.  
  
In the motorway Taiki didn't drive very fast, unfortunately someone did, a motorbike roared behind their car at about 80 miles per hour, Taiki drove on putting on a little more speed, Taiki didn't see the horse that was out of control in front of him, Minako screamed and Taiki turned 90 degrees right, very sharp, too sharp, the car flipped upside down.  
  
*Laughs evilly* Mwhahahahaha a cliffy! Another cliffy! 


End file.
